Graduating Class of Oops, Nevermind
by blessing808
Summary: Emma Swan is in her last year of High School when she suddenly finds a new teacher teaching one of her easiest classes. Not to mention that the Mayor's trying to get into her pants. Will the blonde be able to pull this last school year off? Or will she succumb into the darkness of Storybrookes secrets? Slow-burn Swan Queen


**A/N: Okay, this is my first story I've EVER written so bear with me on this please. This is an AU Student/Teacher fanfic. Of course, it's SwanQueen with hints of RedSwan (bromanceish), Gremma, WickedSwan, and BlackSwan. Mentions of self-harm, abuse, and rape. If you don't like, DON'T READ! But otherwise, enjoy :D**

* * *

It was a new day. The sunlight was peeking through the curtains as Emma's alarm clock went off. Groaning, the blonde reached over and shut it off before getting out of bed. It was Emma's Senior year and she had just moved into this town. Of course, being the new girl in town and a new girl in school couldn't be good. Though there was some light at the end of the tunnel. She was taken in by two foster parents. David Nolan and Mary Margaret Blanchard. They were nice people but a bit clingy. They said that they had wanted a kid of their own but Mary Margaret couldn't bear a child so they thought of adopting and then they got Emma. They couldn't have been happier.

The blonde walked over to her closet and put on her usual attire: a white tank-top, blue skinny jeans, and her trusty combat boots. Not long after she grabbed her bag, her foster mom knocked on her door,

"Come on Emma or you'll be late for your first day of school!"

Checking herself over in her mirror once more, Emma walked down the steel stairs and sat down on one of the stools at the kitchen island. Once Mary Margaret turned around, the blonde was hit with the smell of bacon. David usually left early since he was the town's Sheriff so he never ate with them for breakfast.

As Emma got her food, Mary Margaret moved around the kitchen, before settling to sit down next to the blonde,

"So, what are your classes this year?"

"Well I have AP Chemistry, Physical Ed, AP Creative Writing, AP Calculus, and then Music."

It surprised the brunette that Emma had such high classes for someone who traveled a lot. Yet Emma didn't think much of it. She just did what she had to do before moving to another school. The blonde ended up have more credits than she needed and so she could literally take any classes she wanted. Her only elective this year was music which was what she loved to make. She loved playing instruments and singing but she would never let her foster parents know that. No one knew about it actually so it was Emma's dirty little secret.

As Emma was putting on her bag and Mary Margaret was washing the dishes, there was a knock at the apartment door.

"Come in!"

Emma rolled her eyes and chuckled as Emma opened the door and was greeted with a crushing hug by Graham. Graham was the part time deputy at the Sheriff's station so it was kind of weird knowing the he hung out with her foster dad.

"Hey asshole!" Emma chuckled as she hugged him back. "Language Emma!" The blonde bit back a laugh "Sorry! Bye!" She shouted behind her as the pair walked out of the apartment. Graham smiled towards Emma as he wrapped an arm around the blonde's shoulders,

"You got any good classes this year?"

Emma shrugged "Just AP classes basically but I got music as an elective."

Graham nodded, clearly surprised, " Damn, I didn't know that you were that smart Swan."

Rolling her eyes, she punched Graham in the shoulder making the boy laugh before kissing the side of her head. Emma knew Graham since the beginning. They both started out in the same foster home and they ended up in the same town in their last years of the system. It was pretty noticeable that they had a connection but they just kinda ignored it. But of course, their friend Ruby had mentioned it and that's kind of how Graham and Emma happened. They were pretty popular people in town. Emma was the new, mysterious girl but Graham was known as the part-time deputy for the town. So when they got to the school and over heard some students talking about them, it wasn't that hard to figure out who started it.

"And there are our two love birds! Come over and give mama some love!" Ruby smiled as she opened her arms and wiggled her eyebrows.

Rolling her eyes and chuckling, Emma broke away from Graham and ran over to Ruby who hugged her tightly.

"Hey Ems! Did you get your schedule?" The blonde pulled out her schedule as did the brunette.

"Holy shit! We literally have the same classes except for music! Sorry wolf boy, looks like I'll be with Emma all year long." She smirked as she wrapped an arm around the blonde's shoulder. Graham rolled his eyes and chuckled, putting his hands up in defeat,

"Alright alright Rubes, you win…"

"What did you say? I couldn't exactly hear it." Graham sighed playfully and talked a bit louder.

"I said that you, Ruby Lucas, wins!" Ruby laughed,

"And don't you forget it lover boy. Come on, lets get to class so we can get good seats." The brunette said. Emma nodded and waved goodbye towards Graham before walking to class with Ruby.

"Dang Swan, I never knew you played for the same team." Killian said. Killian or 'Hook', was the school's bad boy who also fancied Emma. He made multiple moves on Emma but thankfully Ruby was there to tell him to fuck off. Ruby was the blonde's best friend and her go-to. She spent a lot of time with the brunette and it wasn't a secret that Ruby also had a little crush for Emma. The blonde didn't really do anything with the same sex but Ruby did kiss Emma once at the diner. Word went around and eventually reached Graham and surprisingly, he didn't mind.

Her classes weren't that bad. Chemistry seemed easy enough although she had to be seated on a table with Killian. Physical Ed was pretty fun. They got to do some activities and Ms. Bell was nice too. She seemed to favorite herself and Ruby which was a good thing.

The bell had rung and Emma was now walking with Ruby, Belle and Ariel to the café for breakfast,

"I still can't believe that Killian tried to hit on you in class, AGAIN!" Ariel said. Ariel was a redheaded babe but she was also a bit dorky. She was the President of Storybrooke High's Mathletes while her boyfriend, Eric Fishermen, was the starting Quarterback for the football team.

"I know right? And it's all Ruby's fault!" Emma huffed as she grabbed some snacks from the snack bar.

"Me? How is it my fault? It's not my fault that Sir Guyliner can't keep his boner in his pants!" Ruby said as she followed behind.

Belle barked out in laughter, "It does seem that he wears eyeliner doesn't it?"

Emma shook her head, still laughing, "God, you guys are funny…"

As they walked out of the café, the girls walked the halls, stopping at Emma's locker as the blonde put her books inside. Ruby suddenly perked up,

"Oh hey! Did you guys hear about the new teacher? They say she's a bitch but a total babe!"

Ariel nodded as she took a bite from her fruit cup she had in her hand, "Yeah! I've seen her in the hall! She's super pretty! All the girls are jealous of her while all the guys droll over her. I think her name was…Mills? I think she's the mayor's daughter and 's sister."

Emma rose an eyebrow, "Seriously? I didn't know that Cora had a daughter…let alone two…"

Belle shrugged as Emma moved to close her locker, "Me either but it's probably because the mayor is closed off anyway." She said as the bell rung.

The girl's said their goodbyes as they went their separate ways. "You ready Swan?" Ruby asked as she held the classroom door open for her. Rolling her eyes, the blonde walked into the room. Looking around, she saw that the teacher's name was written neatly in cursive. The pair took a seat next to each other at one of the tables up front. Ruby scooted closer to Emma, leaning close,

"What do you think she looks like?"

Emma shrugged as the door opened, followed by heels clicking on the tiled floor.

"Good afternoon class. My name is Ms. Mills and I will be your Creative Writing teacher for the school year."

* * *

 **Alright guys! That was the first chapter! Reviews are welcomed and tips are also welcomed!**


End file.
